The present invention relates to catheters.
When the ureter or kidney of a patient is obstructed by a stone, it is necessary to stabilize the kidney through drainage because an increase of pressure in the kidney could result in loss of the kidney. Such a procedure is called a nephrostomy procedure. First, a small gauge hollow needle is passed under radiologic vision until a tip of the needle is located in the renal calyces to obtain access to the kidney chamber. With the needle in place, a flexible elongated guide wire is passed through the needle, and the needle is removed with the guide wire in place to establish a path to the kidney. Next, a plurality of dilators are inserted over the guide wire in order to increase the size of the path to the kidney, and the dilators are then removed. In the past, a catheter is then placed over the guide wire, with the catheter having a pig tail which is located in the kidney. Although nephrostomy has been completed in this manner, it is desired to improve the procedure.